User blog:Concernedalien11780/Hello, Custom Bionicle Wiki!
Hello, Custom Bionicle Wiki, this is Concernedalien11780. I recently posted a blog post to the canon Bionicle wiki, which seems to be active in big but infrequent waves ever since its longtime head admin known on the wiki as Bold Clone retired two years back, so I decided to post something on the community blog for the fanon wiki as well. Unfortunately, I was never really creative in the building department when it came to Lego and Bionicle. I just went with the characters presented in the instructions. I tend to be creative with original storytelling, but only very occasionally with actual physical creations. Maybe if The Lego Movie came out when I was younger, back when I still enjoyed playing with the toys, which stopped around middle school, rather than when I was in high school, I would have managed to go a little more off-book with what I make. When my friends and I made original creations, we usually just took parts from preexisting figures and put them on other ones, without making them original characters with their own backstories. The one I remember most clearly was replacing the left arm and leg of my figure of the Piraka Zaktan with the left arm and leg of Toa Hordika Nuju and just calling him "Zakju", a mashup of their two names. Even with my extensive knowledge of the original story and characters, my collection was never really that impressive. I lucked out on Christmas 2008, managing to get all six Phantoka, all of the Karda Nui Matoran minus Tanma, Toa Ignika, and Vultraz, which all felt like they were building up a strong collection when I was getting them all at once, but outside of that, the likelihood that I could make a wide array of original characters with what I have, craft an entire alternate Bionicle canon centered around them, and post stories about them here is minimal at best. I would much rather go on Amazon or eBay and buy a bunch of old figures to rework into original creations than put something unimpressive together with what I have, but unfortunately, life makes me prioritize other things, and Bionicle has only been on my mind infrequently since the end of the original series in 2010. I came here because of a process I've spent the past few months going through in which I write blog posts on all of the wikis on Wikia for things that I like or have ever liked that allow for blogs, see who comments or messages me on which wikis, compile all of the wikis people respond to me on along with the ones that appear to be underdeveloped and the ones I had previously chosen from an older list with a decision-making pattern I have used into another list, and start engaging in the internet fandom of whatever my pattern chooses on the final list and some of the things it shares fans with. Because Bionicle is one of the many, many, MANY things I have put on that original list of things I like, that is why I have come here, and the relative inactivity on the canon wiki is making me consider putting Bionicle on the final list a little more strongly than some of the rest of the things on the list, along with the possibility of someone giving me feedback for a Bionicle fan fiction idea of mine, albeit one without a whole lot of original characters made from Bionicle pieces of mine. Assuming no other fan has already done this, or at least in a widely praised fashion, I would want to focus on tying up loose ends from the original series that were ignored thanks to the somewhat rushed end of the original Bionicle storyline. I'm particularly interested in the story of the version of Makuta Teridax from the Melding Universe, who is a crusader for the light rather than the main villain as he is in the main universe, and what happens when he comes to the main Matoran Universe with Mazeka. Some of those stories were told, such as his fight with three Shadow Takanuva, but many of us know that had Bionicle been allowed to run until the end of 2011 as originally intended, we would've seen a lot more of Light Teridax. Hopefully, if Greg Farshtey were to include him in the serials set after the conclusion of the main series, Light Teridax could've had a substansial role that made sense. Guess I'll have to study the stories "The Powers That Be" and "The Yesterday Quest" in order to gather hints as to what he could be doing on Spherus Manga at that point in the Bionicle timeline. Regardless, if the Bionicle wikis are ones that I end up choosing on my final list, I'll have a lot of cool things to consider doing. Tell me what you think about my idea with Light Teridax or if I'm missing anything important about that storyline to add to my continuation of it in the comments, or tell me if you have any ideas for helping me think of original characters and creations with limited tools and ideas for world-building with those original characters. Thank you for your support, and see you on the wiki. Category:Blog posts